Green Lantern and Superman vs Hulk and Thor
RED AND GREEN. 'Intro' kenny:through out the ages the comice world had many bad ass heros shawn:but none are as close as these four. kenny:thanks from the help from supersonicstyle13 this deathbattle was possible shawn:he is kenny and im shawn kenny:and our job is to analyse ther armor wepone and skill to find out who whould win a death battle. 'Superman and Green Lantern' kenny: ok lets start whith superman shawn: what this is the guy that had beat down goku! kenny: are you till on that that was publush on 2015. get over it. shawn: (grumble) kenny: anyway superman was born on the planet kripton and barly escaped the extinton of his race. shawn: and he was adopted by the kents and boy they were scared shitless when they found out he was a boy with superpowers. kenny: after finding out his true alian heritage. he tried to shut hiself out of the rest of the world. shawn: he travild the world as a secret hero . kenny: even the man of steel needed a real job. so he worked at the dailly planet. shawn; and boy dose he have a crapy disguse. glasses and combed hair really?! kenny: actually there is more to it than that he wheres baggy cloths and changed his body posture to make himself look more small. shawn:...oh... kenny: thou superman had manny increadible feats and powers. shawn: he has super speed. fast enough to dodge bullets not that he needs to since he fuckin bullet proof. kenny: thats childsplay shawn. He can run fast enough to keep up the flash himself. a man who can run faster than light speed instantly shawn: and his heat vission can get more inteanse than the sun. kenny: althou heat vision can drain him of hids powers faster than the rest of his powers. expecially if he amlpyfies it. shawn: and not only that he has freeze breath. kenny though wiz and boomstick forgot to show that he can blow out the sun with a single breath. shawn: he WHAT?!?!??!?!? kenny it happen kenny:and he has superhearing that can hear in the vacum of space light years away for some resson . shawn: and flown over 8 million tims faster than the speed of light. kenny: superman also has x ray vision that can see pat anything but lead. shawn: i know a few things i can do whith that. kenny:shawn no! shawn: hey you where thinking it to! superman: next time they shin a light in the sky... dont go to it. the bat is dead. beried. consider this mercy. kenny: hal jordan was from coast city and a jet pilot shawn: but befor all that he lost his father from a jet malfunction kenny: after that incident he was determend to fallow in his footsteps shawn: ok so he watch his father die in a jet exploshion and he wants the same fate. what the fuck is wrong whith him if it was me i want to fucking live. kenny:he was eventually fired for crashing a expensive jet shawn: he survived out of pure luck kenny:shawn he knew what he was doing he was showing off. shawn: some time later a green lantern had crash landed on earth and was fataly injured. kenny befor he died he use the ring t find someone to use it after he died. shawn: and common sense will tell you it pick hal jordan. kenny:after a little while later he learnd to use it properly and can use the ring to form anything he can think of which include: a car a jet a power bot any type of sword gun or hammer. shawn: the list goes on forever so lets just forget it. he can do any thing with the damn thing. he is un stopable kenny: well actually the ring is strong as hal's willpower and like any other recargable divise useing it for to long the power will eventualy go out and become usless thats why he needs to charge it. shawn: but that damn ring takes forever to die out and to charge only takes to charge is to say a few words while its in a lantern thing. what a weird hero. green lantern: in brightest day ind darkest night no evile shall escape my sight let those who worship evils might beware my power. green lanterns light! 'Hulk and Thor' kenny: bruce banner aka the hulk was a milatary scientist that had help worked on the gamma bomb cappable of mass distruction but the bomb had malfunction and exploded later bruce had woken up at hospital aprently supose to have died but some how he had gained powers from it and becam the brute known as the hulk. kenny:hulk has a inmense healing healing factor 'Set' 'Fight ' 'Result' Category:Kennethgriffith